By Chance
by TheRavenzNest
Summary: AU - Rachel is escaping someone from her past after her parents pass away. She moves to a small town and plans to hide from her past, just live out her days. Fate won't have it though and on the first day she meets a man with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. BBRae, RobStar, CyBee. Plus more later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Teen Titans:**

**Welcome to my story, BBRae, CyBee, RobStar and others. **

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

_So this is it_, she thought. This is what it is going to be like now. Rachel looked around while waiting at a stop light. Coffee shop, used bookstore, the smallest gas station on the planet and some antique shops. There were quite a few people walking and driving around but the fact that less than ten thousand people lived in this town was pretty obvious. It could have also been the pouring rain which appeared to never stop. Rachel sighed, _No family and no friends. What am I doing_? The light turned green and she continued on her way.

It seemed the town preferred to build out rather than build up, people lived in large houses near the end of town and smaller house closer to the center. The cars were old, Rachels' was probably the newest in the town, a simple black Honda Pilot from twenty-eighteen. The SUV had been a gift from her parents when they passed away, as well as their fortune.

_Another stop light_, great. Rachel looked around again, this time her eyes wandered to a mechanic shop simply called 'Vics'. She observed a tall, muscular black man arguing with who Rachel assumed was his wife. The woman appeared to be pissed and he was losing the argument. _Poor guy_, she let out a chuckle. The light turned green and she continued on her way.

Rachel looked at a paper with the instructions, turned left at the next light and now only had to drive fifteen more minutes to her new home. The house was deeper into the woods and far away from anyone else. It was perfect for someone who just wanted nothing but to be alone. She pulled onto a dirt road and drove up to the house, it was significantly larger in person. She has specifically chosen this house because it was a classic German architectural home, dark brown panels coming down and across beautiful white walls. She had enjoyed her family visits to Germany when she was a child, her father loved working there.

The car door opened by itself which at first seemed a little startling, until Rachel noticed a tall white man with slick back black hair had pulled on the handle. He smiled "You must be Miss Roth." The man was wearing sun glasses, _weird_ she thought.

"You must be Mr. Grayson." She replied as she stepped out of the vehicle and shut her door.

He nodded at her comment and motioned for her to follow, "This way. It's nice to finally meet you, I must say this was my strangest sale yet." The two walked up the steps leading to the front door. "I've never sold a house to someone without seeing them in person or at least talking on the phone. Is there a reason for the secrecy?" he asked suspiciously.

She took the key from him and replied "Mr. Grayson don't pry into my life and I wont pry into yours. Deal?" he nodded. "Good, now all of my belongings are inside, correct?" he nodded once again. "Then thank you and you may show yourself out."

Rachel waved him away and he left, not without looking back as she walked into the house alone. _Strange woman_, he thought and then he was off. Rachel sighed as she shut the door behind her, she was finally alone with new furniture in a new house and a new town. He couldn't find her now, right? She made her way through the house, touching items along way until she found the kitchen. Her mother, Arella loved to cook and tried to pass that along before her passing but was unsuccessful.

"Delivery or take-out I suppose." Rachel said to nobody. She looked out the two large windows that encompassed the back wall of the dining room. The backyard was a giant forest that went on for miles behind her house. Smiling at the thought of gardening she knew she would need to eat at some point and decided it was early enough to find a super market. _Thank Azar for Google maps_, nearest market was 20 minutes away. Not terrible.

The pouring rain was now a drizzle but she kept her hood up anyway, at least until she was inside the market. The store was small and much to her surprise it was a Japanese market. _Okay so Ramen it is and at least they will have herbal tea_, she shook her head deciding tomorrow she would locate a Vons or Ralphs.

Once inside she was hit with the smell of seafood, _Wow that stereyotpe was real_. Finding herself in the produce section she figured maybe it would be a good idea to grab something more than Ramen and tea. Rachel wondered up and down the aisles, picking up random food and beverages that looked good. She found chopsticks, soup spoons and other kitchen ware that she didn't necessarily need but somehow it found it's way into her cart.

Finally she found the tea, as she paroosed she heard two men arguing near the seafood section. "Dude NO! Look they are still alive in there! That is so cruel!" one yelled.

"I don't care! If Karen wants shrimp, that's what I am getting her!" The other yelled back, his voice was much deeper. "Do you want to argue with my pregnant wife?"

The first one muttered something under his breath, I looked over at him with a straight face and sighed. He was taller than he sounded, five-ten by the looks of it. He had shaggy sandy blonde hair and tan skin, it even appeared he was muscular. No where near as the man next to him, she recognized the second man as the mechanic from earlier. Rachel raised her brow when she noticed the man had looked at her, Jade colored eyed looked into her violet ones. She quickly looked back at the teas, grabbed one that had turmeric and lemon then walked to the front of the store to check out.

_So stupid, I just got caught staring at a man in a grocery store_! She yelled internally. The cashier checked her out and she left the store quickly, it started pouring again. Which would have been fine if the bags she was given were plastic but they only had paper. _Stupid humanitarian, planet loving hippies_! She started getting mad at her shit luck. When Rachel reached the car she was forced to put her bags down in order to get her key out and after doing so it caused one of the bags to rip and her groceries went everywhere.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" She yelled, rage building up until a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Rachel turned and it was the shaggy blond from earlier.

"Let me help you." he smiled and a fang popped out which took her attention immediately. He knelt down and started picking up her items, "My name is Garfield Logan."

She stared at him for a minute, _Garfield, like the cat. That's cute_, she shook her head and knelt down to start picking up her items with him, "Thank you for your help Mr. Logan." he chuckled at her using his last name, _so formal_ he thought.

They were able to place her belongings in her car a few seconds later, he watched her grab paper towels in her backseat to dry off her hands. She was pale, like she had never seen the sun. And she had the darkest hair he had ever seen, bright violet eyes, full lips and a button nose. Her outfit was simple as he noticed in the store, just black jeans with a charcoal p-coat and black converse. He couldn't tell much about her, just that she was new in town and she was mysterious.

"Paper towel?" he found himself back into reality and nodded. Rachel handed him a paper towel, " Thank you again Mr. Logan, I am sorry for the inconvenience." She walked to the driver side of her car. "Have a good evening."

Before she got into her car he yelled, "Hey!" she looked back. "You never told me your name."

For a slight moment he realized she hadn't smiled once until then, but now a slight smirk appeared for a second. "You can call me Miss Roth." she sat in the drivers seat now.

He went to her door, "So there is no Mr. Roth?" He chuckled, the tooth popped out again.

She rolled her eyes, but before responding a man called out to Garfield. "Dude, it's time to go! Stop flirting and get your ass to the car! I am not getting yelled at because of you!"

Garfield chuckled, "Until we meet again Miss Roth." then he ran off. Rachel looked baffled, someone helped her, flirted with her and then claimed they would meet again. _What is this? Some kind of romance novel_? She scoffed, he was cute though.

"Garfield Logan. Hmm." She said as she watched him leave before she drove off.

**Let me know what you think, there are surprises in store for sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Teen Titans:**

**Hello friends, please enjoy my over complicated story that haunts my dreams and needs to escape my brain!**

**Chapter 2**

As they pulled away from the market, Garfield took another look at Miss Roth. She was stunning, marble skin and a mostly calm demeanor. He smiled, _fiery, just what I like_. Before long they were half way to their destination and he had enough of it.

Garfield pinched his nose, the smell of shrimp was nauseating, "Can't you stick that in the truck at least?" he asked Victor.

"No, now shut it Grass Stain." Victor took his phone out and dialed, "Dick, we ran into her at the market today. According to Gar she doesn't seem to know anything."

"Yeah I realized that earlier when I met up with her." Dick responded.

Garfield jumped up from his grumbling about shrimp, "Wait! You talked to her today too?" he said a little too loud.

Dick rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see behind his sunglasses. "Yes, I sold her the house remember?" he looked off the screen and responded to someone, most likely his fiance Kori. "I have to go guys, don't forget to be here by six." And with that he hung up the phone.

Dick and Kori were getting married in a month and tonight was a party, nobody knew if it was for their cover or if it was real but they seemed happy. Kori had been in love with Dick for years and when they finally got together it was a shock to almost no one. Although even Vic couldn't tell if Dick really loved her, but they hoped he did. Kori was a good person and a little eccentric but that made her more fun.

Victor and Karen were the two with no doubts about love, they truly loved each other through thick and thin. Now they were expecting their first child and everyone was ecstatic. The duo had been married for ten years now and still argued over how to fold towels. Gar chuckled quietly at the thought of arguing over something so pointless.

Garfield was the only one in their group that was single, not by choice in his mind. The last woman he dated ended up working for their worst enemy and betraying them. She sent them back years of work and time, escaping them at every turn. Terra, the biggest mistake of his life that haunted him almost every day. Because of her the group had to move to a new town and use new identities in order to keep working undercover.

The Government called them the Titans, they were a secret organization that prevented terrorist threats from becoming reality. For the time being they had real jobs, Vic worked at his own Mechanic shop and his wife, due to her pregnancy, officially collected data on their current case. Dick was a realtor because it gave him the time to do research on all purchased property around town and gave him blueprints to the properties. Kori did interior design, she loved design and art but this also gave her access to peoples homes, she would come in to offer her services and thanks to her charismatic nature they would usually allow her to do as she wished. If you searched her on yelp, she had fives starts and a one-hundred percent success rate.

Finally, Garfield whom as it turned out was left a fortune my his parents when they passed away. He wasn't able to access it until he was twenty-five but until then he found himself working odd jobs. Even after acquiring it he wanted to keep working, he bought up some property in the new town they moved to and built an arcade which he truly barely visited unless he was needed. Garfields' main passion was animals, he documented wildlife in the area and reported anything strange to the local police. Sometimes a pack of wolves would wonder too close to the town and he had to keep them away before speaking to the police. He never wanted any animals to get hurt by hunters, nasty folk.

"Alright, we're here Gar. Come on." Victor broke Garfield out of his train of thought. They arrived at Dick and Koris' house, a large open concept house. Windows covering the walls so you could almost completely see inside the house, if it wasn't for the shades.

"Friends!" Kori yelled as she fly to the two and gave them bone crushing hugs. She was something of an anomaly, super strength and flight. Her hair became inflamed when her powers were active as well as her eyes glowing green. Nobody had seen her mad besides Dick and the one time that happened he came back with burned clothes and a fear of his girlfriend. "It is amazing to see you! Karen awaits you inside Victor!" And with that she turned around and flew back to Dick.

"Kori you shouldn't fly, we may be in the middle of the forest but we shouldn't chance it." He squeezed her hand and she smiled in return before walking inside. "Hey guys, no work talk today. If Kori hears anything I think she will honestly kill me this time." he laughed.

The men shook hands and walked inside, the house was decorated with white and gold streamers. There was a spread of food, mostly weird stuff from wherever Kori was from and smothered in mustard but Karen made some special edible food for everyone else. A couple hours passed and they were all having a good time, the ladies demanded no video games at the party so that was a bummer for Gar and Vic especially. They spoke of love and marriage, relationship issues and over coming them. Needless to say Garfield became horribly bored after being scolded for arguing with Vic about meat products.

Garfields' thoughts went to Miss Roth, the daughter of Trigon and Arella. They both appeared out of nowhere about 25 years ago, never claimed citizenship in any country and never stopped traveling with their daughter. After their passing, Miss Roth claimed citizenship in the United States and lived in silence until suddenly moving to a new town less than a year later. Which so happened to contain the Titans. They were working a case involving a man named Malchior, a terrorist they believed to be involved with Trigon before his death. But what did that have to do with Miss Roth?

"Friend Garfield? Are you okay?" Kori placed her hand on his shoulder, Gar looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm fine Kori, but I think I'm going to go for a run." And with that he jump up and ran out of the house, disappearing into the forest.

Dick walked up behind Kori, "Where is he going?"

Kori shrugged, "After everything that happened with Terra I believe the talk of relationships upset him."

When he was finally out of sight, Garfield was able to relax. He shifted into a Raven and flew through the tall trees. He landed on a tree and sighed, why couldn't he get that woman out of his mind. The mission was simple, get a job, work under cover, observe small or large land purchases and investigate them. Malchior was know for purchases small land and using it to hide weapons he had smuggled into the states. This wasn't the only town he worked with, there were countless others. But he did visit each town a certain times during the year, they just had to wait for him to come.

Garfield huffed and ruffled his feathers, he looked around and saw a house. A woman wrapped in a blanket, sipping on a hot beverage and reading in her back yard. She had a candle lit and a hood covering her face. He watched her yawn and then sneezed, that's when he face froze. When she sneeze black energy came shooting out of her and various items became suspended in the air.

"Fuck..." she said, then she stood up and her hood fell down. _Miss Roth_, he let out a squawk. She flinched "Who's there?" She couldn't see anyone or sense anything other than the local animals, birds and squirrels were accustomed to the area.

Garfield flew down with the intention of observing her further, at least as a raven she wouldn't feel threatened. He landed on her chair slighting scaring her for a second,_ I've never seen a raven this close_. "Cute, but don't touch me." He squawked in response, which earned him a smirk from her.

He observed her movements, waiting for her to use her abilities again. She didn't, not for the rest of the night at least. He found himself thinking about how calm she was, she just read and drank tea for hours. Never moving unless she needed to shift her blanket or Garfield got to close and she tried to shoo him away. Miss Roth yawned again and muttered something about it being late.

She turned to the bird and spoke, "I need sleep." Rachel stuck her finger out and scratched his chest. "Now go away." Once she stood up she looked around to make sure she was alone still, when she felt safe she used her powers to carry her book and blanket.

Garfield squawked again as she went inside for some shut eye, _she doesn't seem like a threat but I should tell the others_. He flew off towards Dicks' to tell them what he'd discovered.

**Overly complicated nonsense Yaaay**


End file.
